my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info * First recorded: 1935 * Creator: N/A * Owner: Warner Bros (1935-1940), The Walt Disney Company (1940-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: March 16, 1935 * First heard: Gold Diggers of 1935 * Area used: Worldwide Originally a Warner Bros sound effect, it made its debut in Gold Diggers of 1935. Later in 1940, The Walt Disney Company used it in Disney cartoons and movies, starting with the Donald Duck cartoon, Put-Put Troubles on July 19, 1940. The Hollywood Edge added this sound in the Cartoon Trax Volume 1 library in 1992. In 2014, Sound Ideas took over to acquire it after the bankruptcy of The Hollywood Edge. Today, it is commonly heard in more than 100 pieces of media. For information about this sound, it's a high pitched version of Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 from the Series 1000 Sound Effects Library. Sound Effect Description Single Frog Croak - Classic 'ribbit' Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio * YouTube Used In TV Shows * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (Heard once in "Animal House Party".) * The 7D (Heard once in "Sneezin' Season.") * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Adventure Time (Heard once in "Loyalty to the King".) * Alienators: Evolution Continues * Allegra's Window (Heard once in "Nest, Sweet Nest".) * American Dragon: Jake Long (Heard once in "Hong Kong Nights.") * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (Heard once in "No Anne is an Island".) * Arthur * Baby Looney Tunes * Barney & Friends (This sound was heard in a wide variety of episodes. Heard in:) ** "Hoo's in the Forest" (4 times) ** "Once a Pond a Time" (once) ** "Butterflies" (once during the song "Listen".) ** "The Sleepless Sleepover" (once) ** "The Nature of Things" (often in various pitches during the song "Over in the Meadow") ** "Listen!" (once during the song of the same name) * Bear in the Big Blue House * The Big Comfy Couch (Heard once in "Picky Eaters".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Blaze and the Monster Machines (Heard once in "The Great Animal Crown".) * Bobby's World (Heard once in "It's a Generic Life".) * Breadwinners (Heard once in "Lost at Pond".) * The Brothers Grunt (Heard once in "Perry's Appliance Repair".) * Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "The Running of the Bullfrogs!".) * Bunnicula (Heard once in "Lord of the Lucky Locket.") * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "Prickly Pining Dining".) * Chowder * Clarence * Classical Baby (Heard once in "The Art Show".) * The Cleveland Show (Heard once in "Flush of Genius".) * Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in "Feast of the Bullfrogs".) * Curious George (Heard once in "Curious George Discovers the Poles".) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard once in "Backyard Camping" and "Treasure Hunt at the Castle".) * Dragon Tales (Heard twice in "Wheezie's Last Laugh".) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard once in "A Pinch To Grow An Ed" when Eddy leaps into the garage.) * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Games," "Pets" and "Frogs".) * The Emperor's New School (Heard once in "Father O Mine.") * Entourage (Heard once in "Play'n with Fire".) * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Family Guy (Heard once in "Bigfat".) * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Lip Gloss Queen".) * Glove and Boots * Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids (Heard once in "Spoilsport".) * Harvey Girls Forever! (Heard once in "Trade Wreck".) * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard 10 times in "Animal Eggs".) * Hey Arnold! (Heard once in "Fishing Trip".) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard once in "Ami Ami".) * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Flappy's Not Happy" and "Kip Gets Swing Fever".) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "That's Entertainment".) * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Here, Johnny! Here, Boy!".) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Loud House * Lizzie McGuire (Heard once in "I Do, I Don't".) * Master of None (Heard once in "Plan B".) * Max & Ruby * Marsupilami * Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Heard once in "Minnie's Birthday" and "Mickey's Camp-Out".) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Heard often in "Lions and Blizzards".) * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Best, Best Friend".) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Nina's World (Heard often in "Nina’s Library Hop".) * Out of the Box * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard in "Pinky and the Super Spaghetti Knot" and "Kooky Cook-Off".) * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Carnival Knowledge" and "Hut Sut Raw".) * The Secret Saturdays * The Simpsons (Heard in "Bart vs. Austrailia".) * Sofia the First (heard various times in "The Amulet and the Anthem") * SpongeBob SquarePants * Stanley (Heard once in "A Whale of a Song", "Monkey Bar Business" and "Woodpecker Woes".) * Teletubbies * Teen Titans (Heard once in "The Judas Contract".) * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Meatball Party".) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Thomas & Friends (Heard in "Off the Rails", "Percy and the Signal", and "The Runaway".) * Toot & Puddle (Heard In "Swing Shift".) * The Upside Down Show (Heard once in "Barbershop" and "Art Museum".) * VeggieTales in the House (Heard once in "The Bucket List".) * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * WordWorld (Mainly used for Frog.) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard often in "Widget Gets the Blooey Blues".) Movies * All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) * Gold Diggers of 1935 (1935) (Debut) * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 (2011) * Hercules (1997) (Heard while Hercules and Meg are in the garden.) * Happily N'Ever After (2007) * An Inconvenient Truth (2006) * It Takes Two (1995) * The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * Meet the Robinsons (2007) * Mulan (1998) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Shrek (2001) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Song of the South (1946) * Strange Magic (2015) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan II (2005) * The Three Caballeros (1944) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Tinker Bell (2008) * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) Shorts * Andy Panda Cartoons (Shorts) * Disney Cartoons * Leo Little's Big Show * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies * The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow (2013) * Tom & Jerry Commercials * Volkswagen Routan - Frog (2009) Promos * Nickelodeon India - Say Please (2002) Logos * Nick Jr. ID - Frogs (2003) (Logos) Video Games PC: * Bakugan: Defenders of the Core * Disney's Animated Storybook: Pocahontas * I Spy Spooky Mansion Deluxe * JumpStart Adventures: 4th Grade: Haunted Island Sega Pico: * Pocahontas' Riverbend Adventures Xbox 360: * Bakugan: Defenders of the Core PlayStation 2: * Bakugan: Defenders of the Core PlayStation 3: * Bakugan: Defenders of the Core DS: * Bakugan: Defenders of the Core Wii: * Bakugan: Defenders of the Core Wii U: * Super Mario Maker Videos * Baby Beethoven: Symphony of Fun (2002) (Videos) * Baby's First Sounds (2008) (Videos) * Baby Mozart: Music Festival (1998) (Heard on Later Versions.) * Baby Shakespeare (2000) (Videos) * Baby Road Trip: Jungle (2004) (Videos) (Heard in a lower pitch.) * Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) * Barney - Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997 video) * Barney: Let's Play School (1999) (Videos) * Good Day, Good Night (1997) (Videos) * Pet Party (2012) * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly (1998) Bumpers * Nick Jr. Bumper: Frog (Bumpers) * Nickelodeon ID - Earth * Nickelodeon ID - Farm Animals Websites * Starfall.com (2002-present) (Heard once in a puzzle during the game "Letter J".) Trailers * Duck Duck Goose (2018) (Trailers) Online Games * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Donald's Froggy Quest App Games * Dr. Panda's Doctor (App Game) Other Media * Teletubbies - Kiddie Ride * Who Stole The Cookie From The Cookie Jar * Yamaha PSR-E323 (High Pitched) YouTube Videos * The Angry Video Game Nerd * The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * My Remaking of the Frog in a Box by Galt from Baby Shakespeare * The Nostalgia Critic * Single Frog Croak or Ribbit * Smosh Videos * SuperMarioLogan Videos * TMNT - It's just a mask COMPILATION * Webkinz * WhitneyGoLucky * Yoshi Blows Up The Nick Jr Frogs (Very Loud) Theme Parks * Snow White's Grotto (Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland, and Hong Kong Disneyland) Computer Programs * BonziBuddy Anime * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge